The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to elevator systems and, more particularly, elevator inspection systems and methods.
Various components and features of elevator systems require inspection in order to comply with elevator code(s). Such components and features can include brakes, cables, locks, actuators, etc.
For example, elevator systems have counterweights that are used to enable movement of an elevator car within an elevator shaft. The counterweight may have requirements of minimum travel distances from a bottom or floor of a pit. The minimum travel distance may require inspection to ensure compliance with elevator code(s). For example, fatigue or stretching of roping can enable a counterweight to exceed the minimum travel distance. It may be advantageous to enable improved inspection techniques for counterweights of elevator systems.